El Dragón y el Fénix: Inicio y Fin
by Layla Hamilton - Original
Summary: El pasado de Layla y Yuri, antes del éxito, antes de la llegada de Sora. El antes y el después de que el destino separara los corazones. Cómo comenzó todo y cómo terminó. (El fic más fiel al anime y a los personajes). Escrito por mí y traducido por SanLay-cvrt.
1. Parte I: Layla

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

**El Dragón y el Fénix: Inicio y Fin**  
>Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original<br>Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

Muchas personas pasaban frente suyo. La mayoría, vestida con ropas apegadas, medias o calzas, tal cual como ella vestida. Miraba de un lado a otro y no se inquietaba. Era la concentración en cuerpo de chica. Faltando poco para cumplir sus 14 años, fue aceptada para hacer las audiciones de Kaleido, incluso, cuando para ellos fuese necesario tener 15 años para poder utilizar los aparatos más peligrosos y por lo tanto, la misma edad para hacer la audición. Para eso, no hay nada como la ayuda de un padre millonario que invierta en el crecimiento de su hija. _"Por lo menos este regalo de cumpleaños valdrá la pena"_, pensaba, mientras alongaba los brazos y las piernas, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba ansiosa, extremadamente ansiosa, pero no lo demostraba. Layla Hamilton jamás demostraba sus sentimientos impulsivos, especialmente, cuando se trataba de algún sentimiento con el cual pudieran juzgarla. ¿Felicidad? Tal vez, por aquella oportunidad, pero no del todo feliz. Habían muchas más personas felices a su alrededor, probablemente todas, por el motivo de estar con sus padres o familiares en aquel día tan especial… Excepto una persona.

En medio de todas las filas que había para la audición, en el momento de abrir los ojos, notó un chico diez veces más frio que ella. Vaciló un poco, al recibir una mirada del mismo joven. Parecía que él la había observado cuando ella lo 'encontró' en el salón. De no ser por esa mirada determinante, diría que él no deseaba estar allí. Por algunos segundos, pensó haberlo visto en algún otro lugar antes de aquella audición, pero esa era una posibilidad casi nula, ya que prácticamente no veía personas de su edad, excepto en el colegio, y claro, no acostumbraba a fijarse en nadie de allá, sólo si la miraban diferente, lo que rara vez pasaba.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo, dejaron que los candidatos entraran en el lugar de las audiciones. Su ansiedad aumentaba a tal punto que probablemente estaba comenzando a mostrarla en su rostro. Mantenía un silencio absoluto. Ni siquiera hablaba con su sirvienta, madre de Macquarie, su mejor amiga de la infancia, aquella mujer cuidaba de ella, incluso, con más cuidado y cariño desde que su madre falleció. Era su única compañía, y aun así, no intercambiaba palabra alguna, con suerte, apenas afirmaba o negaba cualquier pregunta dulce y gentil que ella le susurraba en su oído.

Pasadas las horas, su nombre finalmente fue llamado. Primero el apellido y después el nombre. Luego de tanto observar los fracasos y éxitos en aquel escenario, el saber exactamente qué hacer, se ponía cada vez más fácil. Todas las piruetas y giros que hizo en el aire y en las barras, eran perfectos, como si hubiese pertenecido a ese lugar desde siempre, a pesar de que rara vez mostraba una sonrisa, debido a la concentración. El Profesor de Ballet quedaba maravillado con su postura y su equilibrio. No había cómo negar que había sido la mejor dentro de todos los que ya se habían presentado, aun así, ella se recriminaba en su interior por haberse equivocado en uno de los pasos. Pero como siempre, no lo demostraba. Mucho menos, demostraba que estaba feliz o convencida de que era la mejor que ahí. Con un semblante natural, tranquilo y frío, no se fijaba en nadie en particular. Sólo se sentó en su lugar, escuchando algunas exclamaciones de felicidad que le decía su ama de llaves y otros susurros inaudibles, pero se mantenía en calma.

Después de algunas cuantas presentaciones, una en especial valía la pena mirar. El chico que había visto antes, subía al escenario después de ser llamado. Hizo que sus ojos se abrieran ligeramente al presentarlo. Tenía los movimientos tan o más perfecto que los suyos. Incluso, a pesar de tener una apariencia completamente fría, mostraba mucha elegancia, al igual que ella. _"¿Cómo puede?... ¿De dónde salió este chico?"_, Pensaba ella, mientras que apenas parpadeaba por mirarlo. Empuñaba fuertemente la mano de celos al escuchar algunas exclamaciones de asombro al final de su presentación, proveniente de los profesores, los cuales estaban sentados tres filas más adelante de ella. Después de todo, ella era la favorita del año, había sido impecable, hasta que él apareció. Si ella no ganaba la máxima calificación, quedaría muy molesta. Molesta no, ¡Enojadísima! ¿Cómo alguien como él, un don nadie que apareció repentinamente en medio, podría robar el lugar que ella debería tener en el circo más bello que existía, y ganar la gloria que muchos quisieran conquistar sorprendiendo al mundo? Tenía rabia y por algunos segundos lo demostró, al mirarlo sin piedad. Pero, una vez más, parecía que él sabía quién lo miraba de esa forma, provocando que ella mirara hacia otro lado. Al verla así, de esa forma, mostró una pequeña sonrisa que la confundió y la hizo cambiar el aspecto de su rostro, de la rabia a nuevamente la duda. Finalmente, él sabía quién era ella, o simplemente ¿Se estaba burlando de su fracaso? ¿O ambas cosas? No importaba. Para ella, había sido un insulto haber sido estado perfecto y ella haría el cambio. Sabía que ambos habían sido aceptados, ni siquiera era necesario prestar atención en las próximas presentaciones. Sin embargo, ella entrenaría más. Moriría entrenando en casa durante una semana entera, hasta el primer día de práctica, para que no se vuelva a repetir otro error. Especialmente, al frente de él.

**_"Me las pagarás… Yuri Killian"_**


	2. Parte II: The First Day

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

**El Dragón y el Fénix: Inicio y Fin**  
>Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original<br>Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

Su rabia se había consumado. Al final de aquel día, el primer nombre que aparecía de esa lista, era de él, no el de ella. Como siempre, acató la idea de que el segundo lugar era el primer perdedor. Volvió para su casa completamente insatisfecha y enojada. Sin embargo, para quien pudiese haber estado entrenado durante horas y horas por día, no aparentaba cansancio en el primer día de la semana siguiente. Había pensado bien, y decidió que no valía la pena cansarse tan pronto antes del primer día de clases y práctica, por culpa de alguien que con el tiempo, sabía que superaría. Pero después de llegar, se dio cuenta de que había valido la pena haber entrenado, incluso, un poco más. Allí estaba él, alongando los brazos en un rincón del enorme salón, como si ya hubiese estado en la misma situación, por lo menos un centenar de veces. Sin embargo, no se intimidó esta vez. Se aproximó al profesor para darle un buen día y comenzó a alongarse. Parecía que la situación comenzaba a equilibrarse. De vez en cuando, uno observaba lo que el otro iba a hacer después, pero por desgracia, ella siempre era sorprendida, porque de forma increíble e inusual, él siempre sabía cuándo ella lo miraba. Pero eso no duró mucho tiempo, ya que el profesor empezó a dar órdenes.

_"Olvídalo Layla, es hora de centrarte sólo en ti misma. Y esta vez, sin cometer errores"_, pensaba ella, al recibir las instrucciones del profesor. Actuado de forma natural, y como consecuencia, sin errores. El profesor aplaudía los buenos alumnos y regañaba a los malos, separándolos en dos grupos, de manera que no hubiese desventajas. Al final del primer bloque, todos ya habían aprendido a tener un mayor equilibrio para poder quedar parejos. Layla sabía de antemano que las primeras clases, seleccionarían a los alumnos que podrían subir luego al escenario y los que necesitan de más clases adicionales. Y ella definitivamente no deseaba clases adicionales.

– Muy bien clase, ahora voy a dividirlos en duplas. ¡Están en niveles diferentes, pero como ya me di cuenta de las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno de ustedes, los separé de acuerdo a ese criterio! Vamos, vamos, júntense ustedes… Y ustedes dos…

El profesor, en su tono, 'afeminado' y extrovertido, juntaba cada dupla de la clase. Antes de que ella pudiese darse cuenta, Yuri estaba parado a su lado observándola. Le dio un ligero susto, haciendo que agrandara brevemente los ojos y dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, para no tener que mirar hacia arriba para mirarlo. Otra regla de etiqueta, que siempre seguía.

– Parece que estamos en el mismo nivel…– Comentó el chico con cierto aburrimiento, extendiéndole la mano – Creo que no me he presentado ante nadie todavía. Yuri Killian.

Lo miró por un momento en silencio, como si intentara entender cómo él conseguía ser tan frío y tan gentil al mismo tiempo.  
>Como sus modales tampoco le permitían dejarlo hablando solo por más de tres segundos, no tardó en extender la mano para agarrar la de él.<p>

– Layla. Hamilton– Respondió pausadamente, observándolo de la misma forma por un corto tiempo y desviando su mirada enseguida. Por un momento, se sintió mínimamente molesta con él, viendo que le había volteado su mano para besarla, prácticamente sin tocar los labios con la misma. La mirada de ella era aún más fría, a pesar de esconder las dudas, y forzarse levemente a retirar su mano de él, sin responder nada más.

– Discúlpame– dijo él, al enderezarse – Pensé que era así que se saludaba a las damas por aquí.

El tono frío era predominante, excedía el tono gentil. Por más simpático, y ¿Por qué no decirlo?, por más niño que fuese, la voz delataba lo joven y las actitudes lo viejo. No sabía describirlo mentalmente, pero algo de él la irritaba, a pesar de toda aquella gentileza. Por un segundo se detuvo a pensar si él sólo era extraño por naturaleza, o si había sido criado así en otro país.

El ambiente era incómodo, pero fue interrumpido por el profesor, el cual pedía que hicieran los pasos aprendidos, en sincronía. No fue necesario mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que la sincronización de ambos, era horrible. Los pasos de ballet de ella, eran demasiado delicados y los de él, demasiado rápidos. Irritándose al ser presionada por el profesor para entrar en una sintonía de 5 en 5 segundos, aceleraba los pasos, pero no lo suficiente. Cuando pensó que lo iba a conseguir, su concentración se vio interrumpida por un susurro de su pareja, casi imperceptible.

– ¿No consigues acompañarme…?– decía con una mirada que a su juicio, era juguetón, pero en la visión de ella, como un insulto. Pensó en simplemente salir caminando tomando su abrigo, pero eso significaría 10 puntos menos en la confianza de sus habilidades con el profesor. Miraba a los otros estudiantes y oía como el profesor pedía que continúen con los pasos, o se descortinarían con la música. "¡No es aceptable que se pierdan en el escenario!" Exclamó él.

– Pensé que estábamos en el mismo nivel…– él continuó con las provocaciones. Parecía saber exactamente cómo hacer que su sangre ardiera. La siguiente mirada que le había dado, era de extrema ira. Quería vengarse de aquellas provocaciones y sobrepasarlo, más que cualquier cosa. Volvió a hacer los pasos con más rapidez, sin apartar los ojos de él.

Los siguientes minutos les parecían horas de tanto cansancio que acumularon. Ella, por ir más rápido y él, por increíble que parezca, por acompañarla. Ella finalmente había logrado ser más rápida que él, y cuando lo hizo, arrancó de él una mirada un poco más alucinada y sorprendida, después de segundos antes de que el profesor les pidiera que pararan. Jadeó al parar, como si se hubiese forzado más de lo normal, y de hecho, lo hacía, ya que aquella clase era más que una rutina de ballet, donde ella debería estar tan acostumbrada, pero eso le causó inconformismo. En ese momento, se dio cuenta del tamaño de su debilidad encontrada. La falta de sincronía no quedaba bien en el escenario, después de todo, cualquiera lo sabía. Necesitaba superarla y este era su nuevo desafío. Lo miró fijamente durante más de algunos segundos de un modo indiferente, como si a él no ya importara más ella y en seguida, le soltó la mano, dándole la espalda de forma determinada, pero más preocupada por haber descubierto ese 'defecto'. Él, por su parte, comenzó a observarla con una mayor cautela, como si él también hubiera descubierto algo que en el futuro, lo pudiera ayudar de alguna forma. Después de todo, estaba allí con un único objetivo, y era ese objetivo el que buscaría, aunque para eso, tuviera que acercarse aún más a la tan arrogante y perseverante chica.

**_"Parece que tendré que romper ese hielo… Layla Hamilton."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de la autora:<em>** _El primer contacto es todo al saber de este capítulo._ _Los capítulos son pequeños, pero son densos, por lo que no faltará ese "Gusto de quiero más."_ _Es un romance que sigue la historia de Kaleido Star.__ Por lo tanto, si notan algo equivocado en relación al anime cuando lo lean, avísenme y cambiaré la historia para que quede más parecida__._ _Al final, por más que yo sepa todos los detalles de Kaleido Star, siempre se me puede escapar alguna cosa. Gracias por los reviews._


	3. Part III: Chibi to Yousei

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

**El Dragón y el Fénix: Inicio y Fin**  
>Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original<br>Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

El mes pasaba rápidamente, aunque no lo parecía, gracias a aquella rivalidad que sólo era vista por uno de los lados, ya que el otro, simplemente cooperaba para que mantuvieran el mismo nivel. Sin embargo, Layla representaba cada mirada como un nuevo desafío y cada clase que tenían, se mostraba cada vez más y más hábil e imbatible, forzándolo a alcanzarla, ya que él siempre fue su pareja en los entrenamientos; al final de ese mes, pese a que se odiaran, la sincronía estaba equilibrada y ella estaba satisfecha.

Notando la facilidad del aprendizaje de ambos, Kalos decide que ya era hora de ponerlos en práctica. Finalmente, ella daba gracias al cielo por haberla colocado en el escenario como un extra, aunque sea por unos minutos, y lo mejor de todo, que era lejos de él. A pesar de reconocer que tenían una buena apariencia juntos cuando se sincronizaban. Las provocaciones estaban yendo demasiado lejos, y ella estaba a punto de hacer cosas que su etiqueta no le permitía. Por ejemplo, contradecir a lo que le decía, groseramente.

Fuera de ese pequeño detalle, ella se sentía realizada. Incluso, con ese sueño de poder conocer aquello que un día hizo que los ojos de sus padres brillaran, ese sueño que se había ido cuesta abajo, cuando Donna Walker dejó de trabajar en el glorioso escenario Kaleido, sin embargo, el surgimiento de esa oportunidad de actuar junto a los grandes acróbatas, le abriría las puertas para el primer espectáculo hecho con novatos de aquel año: Peter Pan.

Nada podía ser más perfecto para ella. Tenía la rutina completa de "cómo conseguir un papel principal" en mente. Primero, recordaría la historia, después entendería a los personajes y por último, los imaginaría cómo quedarían en el circo. Nada más simple, en teoría. Sin embargo, en la práctica, tomar un papel masculino, sería un nuevo desafío. Tanto, que en la primera oportunidad, se había olvidado de que poseía no sólo uno, sino que dos o tal vez más rivales, pero no de tanta importancia en cuanto a los principales para ese papel. Por la sencilla razón de que Yuri desapareciera, no lo contaba como un adversario potencial. Su objetivo estaba en otra persona. La, hasta ese entonces estrella de Kaleido, quien también estaba en la mira de conseguir uno de los dos papeles principales, fuese de Peter, o incluso de Wendy, siendo igual de buen personaje que el de Peter. Desde que el último elenco principal de Kaleido cambió, Layla creó una antipatía por los acróbatas que no asistían a las obras. Desde el retiro de su ídolo, capaz de hacer que sus padres sonrieran. Kaleido había perdido parte de su brillo, y Layla estaba dispuesta a devolverlo, pero para ello, precisaba obtener la atención que necesitaba de la audiencia.

Mientras tanto, varios hechos ocurrieron posteriormente, los cuales causaron una gran sorpresa en ella. El primer hecho fue que Yuri apareció en plena eliminatoria de las pruebas, provocando asombro en los espectadores. En primer lugar, por su actuación impecable y en segundo lugar, por la sonrisa que mostraba mientras actuaba. Para ser un ruso completamente frío y antisocial, le estaba saliendo más que bien. Sin embargo, Layla no quería que sus intentos fueran en vano. Su presentación en la disputa por ser Peter Pan, salió como lo planeado. Las habilidades que mostró en el escenario y las 'hazañas' de cada escena, sin duda podrían ser caracterizadas como Peter Pan. El segundo hecho, no tan grande, pero aun así extraño, era de que la estrella de Kaleido sólo quería el papel de Wendy, y ningún otro. Por lo tanto, la audición era enfocada hacia el personaje de Peter y Layla no tuvo que preocuparse. Pero al final de las audiciones, Kalos escogió a Yuri para ser Peter Pan y a la actual estrella para ser Wendy, con casi el consenso de todos los profesores, sin una mínima duda ni remordimiento.

_"¿Qué fue lo que él dijo?"_ Pensó automáticamente, levantándose de la silla de la audiencia y pasando por la mesa de los profesores.

– ¡Señor Kalos, tenemos que conversar!– dijo en un tono fuerte y un tanto rudo, subiendo las escaleras hasta la salida. Él la siguió calmadamente y cuando se al voltear para caminar por el pasillo, se llevó un pequeño susto no demostrándolo, gracias a la mirada que ella le dio. Hasta incluso su caminar había cambiado un poco, debido a la indignación. Al llegar a la oficina de él, no esperó pedirle que se sentara. No lo había hecho. Sólo se había puesto a hablar.

– Usted me va a disculpar por la completa arrogancia, ¡Pero yo no entiendo lo que te hizo elegir tan rápidamente a los personajes principales, sin siquiera dar un tiempo de decisión a los jurados!

– Señorita Hamilton, nuestra manera de juzgar es bastante peculiar, y no creo que venga al caso discutir eso con…

– ¡Pero por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no necesito saber cómo juzgan! ¡Yo soy juzgada y no puedo saber la manera de cómo lo hacen!– Interrumpía de forma irónica y hostil, pero a pesar de las exclamaciones, no subía más de un tono su voz. Y aun así, de aquella forma, Kalos no cambiaba su semblante delante de ella. Se mantuvo en constante e inmutable frialdad.

- No me dejó terminar. Si sólo deseas los papeles principales, lo voy a entender, pero tengo algo especial preparado para ti– Mantenía el tono autoritario, pero tranquilo - El papel de Tinkerbell será tuyo.

–…Yo no entenderé cómo hacen esos juicios por aquí. Y no me importa, acepto ese papel– hablaba un tanto sin aliento. No sabía si era de alegría o si era todavía más rabia, pero la emoción en su voz apenas liberó el segundo sentimiento - ¡Lo que no entiendo es lo que es lo que faltó en mi actuación! ¡¿Qué no les gustó, si pasé tanto tiempo pensando en el papel y haciendo los pasos?! ¡Ni siquiera necesitaban preocuparse por un baile o una coreog...!

– ¡No necesitamos robots, mucho menos una rutina para pisar este escenario, Layla!– la interrumpió, esta vez con más fuerza en su voz, aunque sin exaltarse gestual o facialmente. Aquella exclamación hacía que ella dudara, dejándola en silencio. Por lo tanto, él continuó con el tono de siempre - Para ganar un papel tan importante, no importa cuántas veces sapas hacer las acrobacias perfectamente. Aún te falta hay algo muy importante. Y ponte contenta de que no te excluí del elenco. Espero que pronto descubras lo quiero decir.

Él Salió de la oficina sin siquiera despedirse, dejándola atónita. Todavía estaba aún más confusa, porque no tenía idea de lo que le faltaba. Tenía todo en las manos y de repente no tenía nada. Mantenía los ojos bajos, sin embargo fijos y bien abiertos en un punto del suelo, respirando profundamente y tanto rápido, tratando de procesar lo que él le había dicho. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, o por lo menos salir de la oficina, Yuri se lo impide deteniéndose frente a ella, haciendo que ella de unos pasos hacia atrás.

– ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?– exclamó ella de forma aún más arrogante. Dentro de todas las personas ¿Por qué justo él estaba ahí para verla en ese estado deplorable? Lo miraba con rabia y sin piedad, descargando la ira sobre él.

– Él ya no está aquí, no necesitas tratar a nadie con arrogancia– le respondió con seriedad y con un tono peculiar de indirecta que con la ira a flor de piel, no la dejaba notarlo.

– ¡Si has venido a provocarme de nuevo, voy a pedirte que salgas de inmediato de mi de mi camino!

– No vine aquí para molestarte. Discúlpame si oí la conversación de ustedes, pero…

– ¡Pero tú me venciste! ¡Deberías estar feliz! ¡¿Por qué no sales de mi vista y me dejas en paz, "Peter"?!– lo provocaba como una inconsciente defensa, jadeando después de la frase.

– Porque yo no quiero parecer que hice eso a propósito. No estoy aquí para derrotarte… Layla.

Por primera vez, él, realmente no parecía estar allí para burlarse de ella, derrotarla, ni nada de eso. Por primera vez, parecían estar del mismo lado. De esa forma, la dejó sin respuesta, apenas mostrándose indignada en aquel silencio, hasta que el mismo fue quebrado por una pequeña sonrisa de él, que le hizo sorprenderse.

– Estoy seguro de que harás una hermosa Tinkerbell y le darás la importancia de una protagonista a ese personaje– él completaba, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa y dejándola sin respuesta hasta el momento en que decidió completar que si ella necesitaba de ayuda, él la ayudaría. Esto le dio el pase para poner fin a la conversación y salir de la oficina, diciendo que no necesitaba de ayuda. Incluso con una cierta arrogancia en las palabras, ya había vuelto a la normalidad, gracias a sus palabras.

Aunque confundida, por no saber lo que tanto le faltaba, se había prometido a sí misma, un nuevo desafío: _descubrir lo que ella tanto buscaba en aquel escenario._

**_Nota de la autora:_**_Bueno, me pareció muy interesante, "Peter Pan" como la primera obra.__La existencia de Tinkerbell como "coprotagonista" hizo toda la diferencia.__Ustedes verán por qué en el próximo capítulo ;) Kissus._

_PD: Chibi, significa pequeño y Yousei, hadas en japonés._


End file.
